Boy, Girl
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Hermione is on the job and encounters a strange person and finds out what shes having. Part 11 to 'Someone To Turn To'.


**This is part 11 to 'Someone To Turn To'**

* * *

"Hi, how may I help you?" Hermione asked working at the receptionist desk. She had her hair parted on the side with her hair half up and half down.

"I'm looking for a Steven Riley." a girl said with a smile.

"Ok, let me look him up for you." Hermione said going through the computers files. "He is in recovery room 243. Just down the hall to the left." Hermione said directing her to her destination.

"Thank you." the girl said with a smile and walked away. Hermione did lots of filing. She made certain she was up to date on the patients that came in and their progress.

"Hermione did you get that information on the vampire bite patient?" a lady she worked with asked rolling her chair near Hermione.

"Yes, he is in the ICU for vampire bites. He is in surgery and they had to transport the special remedies from Hogwarts." Hermione informed her handing her a file of the patient.

"Oh, that's great. Thanks." the lady said with a smile and rolled back to her station. Hermione went back to work answering phone calls and escorting patients with anything they needed help with. She was doing good in her pregnancy. She was gonna find out what she was having today and she was very excited. Hermione often concealed little snacks beneath the counter and she would bend down to sneak a bite now and then. She loooooved chips with pickles and tuna fish with pickles. Her saliva glands swelled up at the taste of them and she would let out a soft moan of pleasure. It was the best thing ever. She was writing out a report when someone went up to her desk.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Hermione asked with a friendly smile like she always did. The guy she was helping had dark bags under his eyes and he had no warmth in them. He looked at Hermione with a kind of evil look. Hermione looked around to make sure she wasn't alone and she had two other people behind her working so nothing could happen and she felt safe.

"Yeah…" the guy said in a husky tone. Hermione gulped and tried to keep calm and keep a friendly smile on her face. "I need information on a man here…he was in a broom accident and he broke his leg." the guy said in a monotonous voice. Hermione looked at him and then looked through some files.

"Let-let me check." she said nervously as she check in the computers. "May I have the name?" Hermione asked when she couldn't find there person.

"Umm…it's a John….Stern." the guy said. Hermione typed in his name and nothing came up.

"Umm…Im-Im sorry, sir, but there's no one here with that name." Hermione said and the guy looked at her chest that had her name pinned to her uniform. The guy then looked back up at her face and he gulped.

"Thank you…" he said still staring at her. Hermione flashed him another friendly smile and he turned and walked away. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She felt safe when she saw him walk back outside. That guy was really creepy.

"What was up with that guy?" one of her guy co-workers asked laughing.

"I had _no_ clue but that freaked me out." Hermione said with a hand on her chest letting a small giggle out.

"Well, if he would've done something I would've whipped out my wand and shrink him where the sun don't shine." the guy said whipping his wand in the air and Hermione giggled lifting her arm up.

"Brian, be careful you poke someone's eye out with that." she laughed and he put it away and winked at her. He was a really cool guy to hang out with and he was a bit protective with her. She often sensed that he had a bit of a crush on her. Hermione sighed and went back to work shaking off that weird patient she encountered.

- - -

"See you tomorrow Hermione!" Brian yelled out as she carried her purse out with a plant that one of her co-workers gave her for good luck because she was off to the doctors.

"Bye guys!" Hermione waved to her friends. She walked out to her car. A Volkswagen Jetta that her parents gave her as a graduation gift and she heard something from afar. She looked around and she just saw people walking in and out of the hospital. It was light outside so she wasn't spooked or anything. She drove off to a small near by clinic near her apartment. She locked her car and walked in while letting her hair loose from the half pony tail she had. She signed herself in and waited as she read a baby magazine that the clinic provided. She read about what to do when the baby is sick, teething, and post partum depression. Lots of things. She was nervous about what the baby was gonna be. She was gonna be happy either way but she was a bit depressed that she had to do it on her own.

"Hermione Granger." the doctor called her name. Hermione took a deep breath, put the book down and followed the doctor. She was her regular doctor since the first month of her pregnancy. "How are you?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm good. Just got off work but I'm excited." Hermione said with her hands on her stomach.

"Ok, just change into this and I will be with you in a few." the doctor said giving her a gown. Hermione got undressed and changed into the gown. She laid on the small lounge chair and she laid back waiting for the doctor. She felt bad that she was by herself doing this. The father was often at the mothers side checking the sex of the baby but not in Hermione's case. She sighed deeply fiddling with a plant next to her and she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione said to the doctor as the door open. Sure enough it wasn't the doctor. "R-Ronald!" Hermione shot up seeing Ron at the door. He looked at her with his hands in his pockets unsure if Hermione wanted him there with her. They both just stared at each other for the longest and Hermione's eyes teared up. She was scared, happy, sad….all of these emotions ran through her. Her heart raced at the sight of him. "What are you doing here?" she asked confused. He took on step forward about to say something but it didn't come out.

"May I come in?" he asked softly and Hermione didn't say anything but just nodded. Ron closed the door behind him and he made his way towards her. There was so much tension in the air and it was just so awkward. "Umm…H-Harry told me about your…appointment." Ron spoke up and Hermione just looked straight. She didn't want to look him in the eye. She didn't answer him. He caught her by surprise that he showed up at her appointment. She was just speechless. What was she gonna say to him after not speaking or seeing him for 5 months? "Ummm…I just…I just want to say I'm sorry…about the last time we…" he began. Hermione turned her head so she was looking out the window now. "Hermione…I'm really ,really sorry about taking my anger out of you that day. I didn't mean anything I said." he said in a sincere tone. Hermione sighed and looked down. "I was just…sigh….so angry that all this happened. Its my fault." he said and she slowly looked at him. He looked obviously upset about everything. "I should've been there for you instead of blaming you because…I know you didn't ask for this." Ron said. Hermione let out a soft sigh and she gave a smile to him. "I've missed by best friend." He said reaching for her hand that was on her stomach and he touched her stomach to. "Wow…round." he said letting out a giggle and Hermione just smiled at him. "I want to help you. I miss you being in my life, Hermione." he said and she looked down.

"I miss you too Ron." she said talking back to him for the first time. He was happy that she spoke back and she held his hand with such tender, love and care. He looked the same. His ginger hair grew a bit longer though. His eyes were still that extraordinary blue green that she loved. She still felt safe in his hands. She was happy to see him now. All of her feelings started to come back for him. She knew he was sorry and she forgave him because she didn't blame him for his rage. She would be mad too. She was just surprised that he wanted to still talk to her even though she was carrying someone else's baby. She guessed that they were over that whole thing and they were ready to accept everything as it was and to move on. She gave him a smile and she started to rub his hand with her finger and he flashed her a smile too.

"Umm…I wanted to come here and ask you in person…if…you wanted to come to my wedding." he said and her heart sank in an instant. All of the muscles in her face relaxed and her hands trembled.

"Y-your w-wedding?" she asked in taken by surprise. Ron nodded.

"Yeah. Lavender and I are getting married in 7 months and…I want you to be there." he said with a small smile.

"A wedding." she said again and she inhaled sharply trying to restrain her tears.

"Yeah, we…did-didn't you know I was getting married?" he asked letting go of her hand and Hermione just let out a small sob. She didn't say anything. She just couldn't believe it. The love of her life was getting married. She didn't even know if he was still seeing her or not.

"Congratulations." Hermione said with a fake smile. Ron looked at her and his jaw dropped a bit.

"You didn't even know that Lavender and I were still together did you?" he asked feeling bad now. Hermione just sniffed and grabbed a tissue. She started to hyperventilate now and Ron hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I thought-"

"Its ok." Hermione cried. "Im-Im happy for you." she said sniffing trying to catch her breath.

"No, no…I didn't know. I'm sorry, Hermione. I really am." he said hugging her tighter but it just made it harder for her.

"Can you just…leave…please?" Hermione asked nicely. She needed to be away from him. Ron nodded and understood. He gave her a soft kiss on the side of her head and he looked at her from the door.

"I'm always gonna be here for you no matter what, Hermione. I would always put you over her. I still love you." Ron said before he left. He looked down and closed the door. Hermione just rubbed her eyes and laid back. She was so upset that Ron was actually getting married. She was in complete denial. In a way, she kind of hoped that Ron would ask her back but…that blew up in her face. She heard another knock on the door and this time it was the doctor.

"Ok, you rea-" the doctor stopped when she saw Hermione. "Oh, darling are you ok?" she asked leaving the door open a crack comforting Hermione.

"Yeah, I just get emotional sometimes. I've been a bit stressed out." Hermione said wiping her nose.

"Ok, well lets just take a peek here then ok?" the doctor said lifting Hermione's gown and putting tapping her wand on her belly. An image appeared in a massive crystal ball that showed a sonogram of the baby. The doctor moved her wand around and she took a look at everything. "My….the baby is very healthy. Everything is going very well…everything is reading normal." the doctor said looking at the crystal ball. Hermione can see the outline of the baby and the baby's facial feature. She held a hand to her mouth at the sight of the baby. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She felt warmth fill up her cheeks. "Ok, do you want to know the sex?" the doctor asked. Hermione took a breath and answered.

"Yes." she said in a firm tone. The doctor moved her wand around and stopped at an area of the baby.

"Ok, see this line right here? That shows the sex. Do you know?" the doctor asked as Hermione tried to guess it herself. She just shook her head and the doctor smiled. "Hermione, you are having a boy." she said smiling. Hermione let out a shuddered gasp and she teared up.

"Oh, wow." Hermione said gasping looking at her baby. "That's so great!" Hermione cried with a hand to her mouth. It was just the perfect moment. She didn't care about anyone else in the world because she was looking at her baby boy.

- - -

Ron stepped out of the room feeling bad. He didn't know that Hermione didn't know he was still seeing Lavender. He walked out and he passed a girl doctor and he saw her go into Hermione's room. He was about to walk out but he was struggling with himself about lots of things. He didn't want to go inside and upset Hermione even more. He stood by the door and watched as he saw her baby in an over sized crystal ball. He wanted so much to show her that he cared and still loved her. Hermione was his first love and sometimes feels like his only love.

"Hermione, you are having a boy." the doctor informed her and he gasped. He tried not to cry but he let out a few tears. He was so happy for her but so upset that this baby wasn't his. He wanted so much for it to be his but…he just couldn't raise a baby that was half his sworn enemy's baby. It was wrong, yes, but…Malfoy touched Hermione the way Ron would. Ron didn't like that. He stood and watched the baby from the crack of the door and he just let not being able to take it any more. It was just too hard. He know one thing though, he would always put Hermione before Lavender. His feeling for her would never go away.


End file.
